This invention relates to hand tools, and more specifically to torque applying hand tools easily retractable into a housing.
Torque applying hand tools, such as screwdrivers, are well known in the art. It is also known to provide small dimensioned screwdrivers, useful for tightening eyeglass rims and lenses, for example, or for adjustment of miniaturized electronic or mechanical equipment. Such miniaturized, or pocket screwdrivers, do not enjoy widespread distribution, however, because of difficulty in carrying the same in a pocket or purse. That is, such miniature screwdrivers may typically damage clothing or cause puncture wounds to a user.
Application of a cap to such miniaturized pocket tools fails to alleviate the problem inasmuch as such caps tend to become dislodged, misplaced, or lost. The miniature tool is thus again dangerous to its user and surroundings.
There is accordingly a need in the prior art for tools, such as screwdrivers, in safety housings.
It is known to provide a retractable arrangement for a cosmetics applicator in a housing, having an exposed operative position and a retracted, concealed, inoperative position. However, a cosmetics applying brush is not designed for application of torque. Accordingly, a retractable apparatus known for a cosmetics application cannot be used in conjunction with torque applying tools, such as screwdrivers.
There is accordingly a need in the prior art to provide a housing having a retraction and propulsion apparatus applicable for a torque applying tool.
There is thus a need in the prior art for a simply operated, easily manipulated device for advancing and retracting a hand-held tool within a housing in a non-damaging torque transmitting arrangement.